My Twisted World
by ThE KiDDo
Summary: What if Buffy really was in a mental institution, just like in "Normal Again"? My take on what might have happened during her life in the REAL world. My first Btvs fic. Please RnR!
1. Prologue

**My Twisted World**

**Disclaimer:** (I know you know this, but acted surprised.) I dun 'em! _gasps of shock_ You've just won an Oscar!!  
  
**Summary:** What if Buffy really was in a mental institution, juat like in "Normal Again"? Ever wonder how she made up the scooby gang? My first Buffy fic, please, RnR  
  
**Author's Notes:** I've always wondered about it. If Buffy was really a loco, how did she create our fav heroes? Needless to say, my imagination is running wild!  
  
**Warning:** This story has not been beta'ed, any errors you _will_ find are mine.  
  


oo00O00oo

**Prologue**

The silence was deafening, pressing against ear drums like an elephant stomping upon them. Eyes turned wildly around as people were being able to hear the silence around them. So deafening. The silence, so damn deafening. So scary, the silence, that is. People were calming their breaths down. _Hush, take small breaths. Listen to the silence._

Nothing. It was so queit. 

So deafening. 

So scary. It was so scary, no sign of life, no movement, not a single motion. 

_Calm down, now._ It was so queit. _There should be something, some noise, anything._

All of sudden, footsteps shattered the silence into zillion pieces, only to be followed by some screams and whimpers. _No, not them. No._

Some the residents curled into tight balls, muttering queitly to themselves. It was a private conversation, you were not a part of it. While others fought fought the restrains, crying out angrily and cursing. But whatever their reaction was, they had the same plea. 

_Not them, no please. Not him._

The noise was still could be heard. _The heel met the ground, then the toe made a visit, too. Time for the left foot now, no need to be greedy. Good foot, knows how to share._

One by one, the residents sighed or whimpered in relief as they heard the footsteps pass their door. They didn't want him to come, he would tell them lies, that they weren't who they were. They were not rulers of the world, they were not heroes. No, their loved ones were dead, they could not be alive. None of it was true. They were mere average humans staying here with him until they got better. 

But they did not want to get better. Their lives were here, they were in their worlds, right were they belonged. They were rulers of the world, people obeyed them, no second-guessing. They were heroes, all the people depeneded on them to save them from the horrors of the world. Sons, daughters, lovers, wives, husbands, mothers and fathers. They were all here, yes, they had just touched their family member, they were there... they were real. 

They wanted thier beloved, deafening silence back. 

He continued on his way, ignoring the noises around him. He was used to it, used to walk down the same hall everyday, hoping to make a difference. Most of the times, his hopes were squashed. He found himself somtimes wondering why he was even doing it, was it not better to leave them in their worlds? Where they were happy? 

He stopped at room number 119. He glanced at the filed in his hand. 

Buffy Summers. 

He grabbed the knob and opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle the young lady. 

Another heroine saving the world. 

oo00O00oo

**AN:** What d'you think? I'm gonna try to update the first chapter sooooon... reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Gotta warn you, though, I'm LAZY!


	2. Back Home

My Twisted World

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah blah blah, no profit.  
  
**Summary:** What if Buffy really was in a mental institution, just like in "Normal Again"? My take on what might have happened during her life in the REAL world. My first Btvs fic. Please RnR!

**Author's Notes:** Here's the second part of my story, sorry for the delay but I got my share of problemssighs I want to thank **Ellie Ashton** for the review. I'm glad you like it so far, hopefully you'll like this part.  
  
**Warning:** This story is not beat-read and it was written in hurry. So be warned!

oo00O00oo

**Chapter One: Back Home.**

**Weeks Before…**

"Can't you do anything?" The sorrow filled her voice as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She felt a firm, supportive squeeze and she squeezed the hand, which held hers, back, glancing at its owner before focusing on the doctor.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Summers." The doctor said sincerely, he hated when he had to break such news to the hopeful families. "But I do believe that your daughter's stay here with us is not helping her any better than her stay back at home."

"But-but," she took in a shaky breath, "You said you maybe able to help her. We've moved her away from home so you could help her!"

"That's the keyword, maybe. I was hoping I could bring your daughter back, but nothing seems to achieve that goal." He sighed, "I advise you take her back home, she might come out of it. And it is better if she is back at familiar surroundings."

"Familiar surroundings?" Mr. Summers seethed, "We've pulled her out of those _familiar surroundings _you're talking 'bout, because you said you'd bring her back."

The doctor shook his head, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but that is the risks of my career. We are never sure what we could do for a patient until we try. I had promised to try and help her out, but wherever she is, she does not want to leave that place."

"You mean you can't help my baby girl?" Tearful eyes stared at him, and he could not help but avert his eyes.

"I'm awful sorry, Mrs. Summers, but I don't think you're daughter would ever snap back to reality."

A cry of despair ranged through the hallways of LA mental institution followed by muffled sobbing. A mother grieving still, the loss of her daughter.

----------------

She blinked slowly, staring blankly at the ceiling above her, not seeing it. Her blonde hair lay on the pillow in waves, grown long after the years without a haircut. If she were to be conscious, she would have been surprised at the length of her beautiful hair, since she used to like it shorter before running away to her world. Her breaths were deep and regular, as if she were sleeping with her eyes open.

A hand caressed the top of her head, but she did not respond to the contact, instead she kept staring at the world, which was not there. She blinked once again, taking another deep breath. The hand stopped moving and trailed down to the warm cheek, cupping it.

"Buffy, baby, it's mommy." The soft voice whispered directly in her ear, but nothing showed that she heard. "Would you look at mommy, dear? How about you say something to mommy?"

Slow blink. Deep breath.

"Baby?"

No response.

Joyce Summers sighed and looked up at her husband from her seat, he was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. She smiled faintly, and continued to talk to her daughter. "Do you want to hear some good news, baby? We're taking you back home with us, yes, no more staying here all alone while we are in Sunnydale. No, now you get to come back with us and we will visit you every single day. I promise. You'll see, when you're home you will be better. You will feel better." She restarted to caress her hair, "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

She kissed the smooth forehead of the young woman and stood up. Joyce allowed her husband to circle her waist with his arms, supporting her own weight. She looked at the doctor grimly and nodded…

They could move her daughter now.

----------------

His door was knocked, the sound of knuckles rapping on the wood vibrating in his office. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes wearily and gave permission to the knocker to come in. He adjusted his glasses to look at the young man before him; he was nineteen in age and had brown eyes and dark hair. His goofy grin was his trademark, for it was hard to maintain one while working in the facility.

When he recognized the young man, he said. "Come on in!"

"Hey," He grinned at his boss, "And how are you doin' today?"

"Fine, fine. Thanks for asking." He gestured for him to sit down, "How about you? I hope you are having a pleasant day."

He slumped into the black chair, which was set before the doctor's desk.

"Sure, same old same." He leaned forward in his seat, and handed the doctor a think file.

"A new one?"

"Yes, we are expecting her to come here in a few days. She's being moved from LA to here. Apparently she was a resident here before, but her folks decided to take her over there, try to get her a better therapy."

"It did not give the expected results, I guess."

"Yep, so they decided to bring her back home." The younger man relaxed in his chair and yawned. "I'm so damn tired, I could sleep a whole week."

"If you try to get some sleep instead of staying up all night with your lady friend, you would not be as much tired."

The younger man grinned from ear-to-ear. "You have met her, haven't you?"

"Yes, I had the pleasure. Quite a remarkable woman."

"Yep, that she is." He stood up and stretched. "Anyways, gotta go. Got some errands to run, y'know, the usual stuff."

"Indeed, I do." The doctor nodded.

"Alright, see you 'round, Giles."

"Have a good day, Mr. Harris."

oo00O00oo

**A/N:** Hope you've like this one guys, there are more to come! Please, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Sorry about whatever errors you might have found, because this piece was written in a hurry. Finished it in fifteen minutes, which is a record for me ;) Chapter two is on its way.


End file.
